The Avengers Phantom
by cartoonfan20
Summary: After Odin sits down with Thor and Loki and try an explain who Loki really is, Loki fights back and runs. Vlad finds loki, His mind broken and brainwashes him to his will to bring an army to earth. Danny get's into a fight with his parents and runs away from home, Can Danny and the Avengers stop Vlad? Or will they all burn? Read to find out
1. The Plan and Run Away

The Avengers Phantom

Chapter 1. The Plan and Run Away

* * *

Loki ran and ran, He couldn't take it anymore. Knowing he was a frost giant, It didn't help him. Loki couldn't be in the same room as his father and brother after what he did, Trying to kill his father and take the kingdom, Now he needed to run away, He need to get away, He couldn't talk with his brother or father again, He need to be alone. He found himself near a forest, There he found a pool, He jumped inside and was gone in a flash.

* * *

Vlad stood within a world he did not understand

"You have been chosen to help us in freeing us" Said a voice

"Whose there?" Vlad asked looking around his hands glowing

"We have been watching you Vlad Master's, And we have the same goal as you" Said the voice "We wish to rule the known world, With your help we can do just that"

Vlad looked around the darkness "Why me? What can i possible do that could help?"

"There was a falling out with Thor and Loki, Loki's mind is fragile With your powers you can overshadow him and use him to open the portal between our worlds"

Vlad notice a golden staff in front of him "When you have taken over Loki, Use this staff to aid you in finding the Tesseract"

Vlad took the staff "Alright, I'll help you in this, But this Tesseract you speak of, What is is?"

* * *

Danny packed his backpack full of cloths toothpaste and other things he might need

He looked out the window and notice how the sun was going down "So where do you plan on going?" Jazz asked from the door way

Danny was shocked to see his sister at the door "I thought you were out on a date tonight?"

"I was, But turns out he was just another jerk" Jazz sat down in a chair "So, Where are you going?"

"Some where far away, I can't stay here anymore" Danny said throwing his backpack over his shoulders "Don't try and stop me"

"I'm not, I understand" She said getting up "After what happened tonight with mom and dad i can understand why your leaving, I have a friend in New York, She can take you in"

Danny was kind shocked to see his sister being this cool about what's going on, Danny watched her write a number on a piece of paper "When you get to New York, Look for this apartment"

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked

"Because, I don't want you on your own out there" She said "I want to know your alright, Her name is Amber, She'll put up with you till you can get your own place"

"You sure she'll be cool with me at her place?"

"Of cause, She's been wanting a new roommate, Just tell her i sent you"

Danny was soon on his way to New York, Jazz pulled out her cell phone and made a phone call to Amber telling her not to look for a roommate

* * *

Vlad found Loki on earth not to far from Amity Park, He was on his way to find a home among this planet. Vlad went inside Loki's body overshadowing him

"Now, Let's give you the power you need" Loki/Vlad said with a smile on his face

* * *

Inside Loki's head

"Who are you?" Loki asked Looking at the figure inside his head

"My name is Vlad Plasmius Do not worry Loki, I'm not going to hurt you like your family, I can help you through this" He said walking up to him "Take this" Vlad held up a small little chip "This will fix all your worries"

Loki took it and was shocked. His eyes started to glow a bright green then back to there normal form "What have you done to me?"

"I'm not stupid, Loki, You are a trickster, I can feel the good within your soul and i can't have you forcing me out" Vlad said "Besides, These Chitauri, I don't trust them" Vlad looked at the darkness "This little gift i have given you will allow me to watch you find this Tesseract, Oh, You won't remember me if this all back fires"

Loki grabbed his head, He let out a scream

Loki fell to the ground and looked at his other half "Loki, I would like you to meet your darker side, Have fun"

* * *

Outside of Loki's head

Vlad stood in front of Loki

"You awake in there?" Vlad asked waving his hands

"Never been better" Loki said, His eyes turning green "Where is my staff?"

Vlad handed him the staff "Do whatever it takes to get the Tesseract"

"As you command my master" Loki snapped his fingers

Vlad smiled and held up a small little box "Just what kind of power do you hold my little friend" Vlad place the small box inside

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**This was a challenge by jeanette9a. **


	2. Who You Gonna Call?

**The Avengers Phantom**

**Chapter 2. Who You Gonna Call?**

* * *

Danny landed outside of New York. His mind in awe as he looked at the tall buildings. He made his way down the streets of New York looking for Jazz's friends place when he saw the new Stark tower

"That is huge"

"You should see it at night" Said a female's voice

Danny looked to see a girl with black hair and blue eyes, She was the same size as Danny and had a smile on her face "I'm Amber, You must be Danny Fenton?"

"I'm Danny, How did you find me?" He asked

"I work here at Stark's labs and i was waiting to see if i would catch you" She said "My place is just around the corner, I just got off work so i can give you the grand tour of where you'll be living"

Danny smiled and followed the girl to her place

After Amber gave Danny the tour of the apartment he would be staying in Amber told him she has gotten him a job working with her as a security guard

"Thank you for everything" Danny said

"Don't worry about it, Just make sure you mark your food in the fridge and don't walk around here naked" Amber said leaving his room to let him unpack

"_Something tells me she does that_"

"**I use to walk around here naked but when you slip on the wet floor and you need help getting up, Being naked doesn't help!**" Amber said from the other side of the house

"How... Huh?" Danny face was in shocked _"How did she know what i was thinking?_"

After Danny got undone packing he walked into the kitchen "How did you manged to get a job working at Stark Tower?"

"Easy, Tony Stark is a friend of my dad, He's just helping me out till i'm done with college" Amber said taking a sip of her coffee "Tell me, What's it like fighting ghosts?"

Danny face went pale "W-What? M-Me fight ghosts? N-Not me"

"Cut the crap, I know you and your friends fight ghost in Amity Park, So tell me, What's it like?" Amber said staring at Danny "Come on now, Jazz told me about your powers"

"SHE DID WHAT!" Danny yelled his eyes glowing green

"She was right, When you get angry you're eyes turn green, Just like the Hulk" Amber said taking another sip of her coffee "Don't worry about your secret Danny, It's safe with me"

"Why did she tell you?" Danny asked still angry

"Because i work for a Military unit known as S.H.E.I.L.D" She said "My father was once apart of this group, He was one of the many men who made the weapons to keep us safe, As his only daughter i took a job under them, I look for hero's or as some would call them self's Freaks, It's my job to track those that are good to put in a list" She slid Danny a folder "This is some of the hero's you may know"

Danny looked over the folder and notice Tony Stark was in here along with many other people

"Am i in this list?" He asked still looking over the folder's paper's

"No, As a friend of your sister i kept it from the higher up's, You don't need to worry, But Vlad Master's, We have eyes on him, Jazz told me about him"

"Why would this group need hero's?"

"If the world went to war with super power freaks as some of the staff calls them, We would need a team to protect the earth, As you can see, We have a few already line up, I hope you would sign up"

"To be a solider? No thank you" Danny said sliding the folder "I don't want to be use for war"

"That's the thing, You would never have to kill or be a solider If say Vlad manged to build and army of ghost to take over the world, Our hero's would never stand a chance, You on the other hand could help us"

Danny looked at her "Yet i still don't feel right joining"

"That's fine, I'm not going to force you" She said walking over to him "Just know, My offer stands, If you change your mind you tell me and i'll take you to S.H.E.I.L.D and you can talk to the higher up's" She smiled "Now! How about i take you out on the town? Their are some great resteronts we can go too! OH i know! We could go see a new movie!" She dragged Danny

"_Note to self, Don't give her coffee anymore"_ Danny thought to himself

* * *

In A Lab

Vlad held the cube Loki had brought him "Thank you Loki, Now, You need to get inside S.H.E.I.L.D"

"Why master?"

"I'll be needing some information, Get captured, Do whatever it takes"

Loki snapped his finggers and was gone

"Now, Let's see what this thing can do" Vlad said with a smile that could turn a small child pale

Vlad placed the cube down on the table and picked up a vile of Loki's blood "With this blood i can build an army of super soldier's" He looked at the cube "And with the cube i can use it's power to rule other worlds"

* * *

Amber dragged Danny to place after place, Both having a really great time together

They sat by the pair, Both eating some cotton candy and watching the waves it the pair

"So, Who is the lucky girl that has your heart?" Amber asked

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking at her

"I can see you're missing someone, You have a girl you miss very much, Unless it's a guy which is totaly cool"

"Ew, Just ew" Danny said "Her name is Sam, She's my best friend"

"I see, Best friend problem" Amber cracked him a smile "I know how that feels, I have been down that road before"

"Did it work out for you?"

"No, He turned me down but he was still there for me" She said looking back at the sea "He thought of me as a sister, I took to long to make a move to see i was stuck in the friend zone"

"How did you manged to stay friends with him?"

"I ran when he turned me down, But he chased after me and we had a very long talk, He may not have loved me like i loved him but he did do something that still makes me glad he is my friend"

"What did he do?"

"He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said he would always be there for me" She started to blush "That is why i fell for him, He was always so sweet to everyone around him even if they called him names, If only he was alive"

"He died?"

"He was in Iraq fighting for us... He was in a helicopter and it crashed, His body was missing but they did find his dog tags"

"I'm sorry to hear"

"He was a brave person and when they took him from me i was heart broken, I tryed to get S.H.E.I.L.D to pull him out but they couldn't" She cracked a smile "He still lives on through me, I keep his memory alive"

"If you don't mind me asking, What was his name?"

"His name was Blaze" She looked back out to the sea "We should be heading back home, We have a big day tomorrow"

Danny followed Amber as they left

* * *

Nick Fury stood infornt of a frozen body

"Sir, Should we awake him?" Asked a female

"Yes, Make sure everything is working, I don't want something going wrong" Fury said walking away

* * *

Vlad saw Loki return

"What are you doing here?"

"I have gotten the data you wanted, Everything S.H.E.I.L.D has to offer" Loki said handing him a chip

"What about there air ship?"

"It will need repairs" Loki said with a smile

"Good, I have the equipment for the device, Have Selvig build it, When he is done take it to Stark tower"

"As you wish" Loki snapped his fingers and was gone

"Now let's see what Fury has up his sleeve"

* * *

Danny and Amber stood gaurd downstairs in the lobby behind a desk

"Is this all we do?" Danny asked

"Yup, We just sit here and relax" Amber said flipping through her book

"What if the boss comes down and see's us doing nothing?"

"He would say we need to relax more" Amber said "What's a four letter word for hero?"

"Tony?" Danny asked

"It fits"

Danny chuckled as he looked at the screens and saw something strange "Who is that on the roof?"

Amber put her book down and her eyes went wide "That's Loki! How did he get away from S.H.E.I.L.D?" Amber grabbed her gun and rushed to the elevator "Danny, Can you go ghost and fly up there and stop him"

"I'm on it!" Danny turned into his other half an flew up to the top of the roof

Danny notice Tony with a drink in his hands was on the ground hurt badly, Loki was about to give the final blow when Danny fired an ecto ball at his back knocking him to the ground

"It's not nice attacking people you know" Danny said walking up to Tony who was slowly getting up off the ground "You okay?"

"Yeah, Just got caught off guard"

"Well, Well, Well, Danny Phantom, I was told much about you, Just surprise you showed up" Loki said getting up off the ground, The building started to shake and soon an army started to pour out of it "Join me Danny, Together we can rule with an iron fist"

Danny notice something odd about his eyes "Something is wrong with you, I can see it in your eyes"

"My eyes have been opened, I can see more clearly now" Loki slowly made his way closer to Danny "Join me Danny, You can lead this army and control any country you want"

"I'll never join you, I fight for good never evil"

"So be it" Loki snapped his figers and was gone

"Danny was it? We need to take down that divices on the roof" Tony said walking away as his suit was being put on

The elevators doors opened and Amber walked in "Sir, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Amber, Get the staff members somewhere safe" Tony said flying off to the top of the roof

"Danny, What's going on?"

"War, That's what's going on" Danny looked out the window seeing ships flying out of the portal "Do as Tony says, I'm going to try and help Tony" Danny took off to the top of the roof "I can't get close to it, It has a force field around it"

Danny notice a green aurora around it "I can't even get to it" Danny looked back at the city "We need to find Loki, He's the only one that can get pass the force field"

"_I try and get away from ghosts and my parents and now i'm stuck fighting again, Well it could be worst_" Danny thought as he jumped down off the building firering ecto balls at each ship that passed by him

Fury watched as this new comer came into the picture

"What do we have on this new hero?" Fruy asked

"We have nothing on him sir" Said a female

"How could we have missed someone?"

"I don't know sir, Should we send _**Him**_ out sir?"

"Do it"

Danny notice two people below fighting off these aliens

He rushed down and fired his ecto balls at them "I see we have help" Said the man in a amrican suit

Danny lowered down to the ground "Need any help?"

"Thanks" Said the man with the hammer "Thy name is Thor"

"And i'm Captain America"

"Names Danny Phantom, Is that big green thing is with you?" Danny asked as the Hulk smashed through a building taking down more ships

"He's with us" Danny felt something strange coming from that hammer and then it hit him "Thor was it? Can you come with me, I think you're hammer can stop this mess"

They saw a giant beam of light come flying out from the side of them, Knocking down a gaint creater that was coming right at them

"What was that?" Thor asked looking over to see a man, His arm looked like a cannon

"Go, Do as this boy has asked, I shall help you Captain fight off these creatrures" He's other hand let out a giant blade "Shall we Captain?" He asked moving towards the three

"Who are you?" Captain America asked

"My name is Blaze" His eyes zoomed in as he saw Iron Man just came flying out of no where with another creature on his back "Let's take these things out"

_**To Be Continued**_

_****  
_**I have gotten two new chapter's done for two stories and a new story up. I am on a roll, Well tell me if you enjoy this chapter Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3, Goodbye Portal, Roommates

The Avengers Phantom

Chapter 3, Goodbye Portal, Roommates

* * *

Danny and Thor flew up to stark tower

Blaze locked onto the ship behind Tony and fired his laser beam destroying it

"Tony, You are needed, Follow Thor and Danny" Blaze said hacking into Tony's computer system

"_Who is this, And how did you mange to get into my system?"_

"Long story, Right now you're needed at the tower"

Blaze watched as he raced off to the tower

* * *

Danny and thor landed on top of the tower where the device was being use to open the portal

"Thor, I need you to use that hammer of yours and smash the shield"

"On it" Thor swang his mighty hammer when he was blasted back by Loki who landed in front of them

"I don't think so my dear brother" Loki said with hate "You boy, Run now while you still have a chance"

Danny's hands started to glow "It is you who should be running"

"Brother, There is no need for this" Thor said standing back up

"There is! You will die BROTHER!" Loki yelled as he went to staple his brother but was blasted back by a green beam

"THOR! THE DEVICE!" Danny yelled smalling into Loki and they both fell off the building

Thor ran to the device and slammed his hammer into it, The device broke but the portal remained open

Blaze watched as Danny and Loki fell from the building

"Tony, Help Danny! He's free falling!" Blaze said as fired his cannon

Tony looked to see them falling, He zoomed in to see Danny throwing punches while Loki did the same both trying to get away from each other

He grabbed Danny as Loki managed to use his staff to float himself back up to the roof

Tony let go of Danny as they landed on top of the roof

"The portal... It's still open" Danny said looking at it

"It will remain open! There is enough energy to keep it open forever!" Loki said with an evil laugh

Danny looked at Loki and notice his eyes were a bright green "Thor, Do everything in your own power to keep Loki at bay, And whatever you do don't let him get away from you" Danny went into the floor then came up behind Loki and went inside him

* * *

Danny looked around as she found himself in darkness

He saw Loki inside a red prison

"Loki?" Danny asked looking at the red bar's

He looked up at Danny "Who are you?"

"I'm Danny, I'm here to help you"

He grabbed is head as the room started to glow "What's going on?" Danny asked, He then notice that he could see through Loki's eyes

Tony flew the missile into the portal destroy it, While Thor held his brother, No matter what Loki did, He couldn't break the bear hug

The chip on his hand started to burn a bright orange as his eyes began to glow

Danny then looked down at the other Loki to see his hand glowing orange as well, Danny raised his hand and pointed at the chip and aimed then fired

Next thing Danny knew he was being thrown out of Loki's body and was sent flying

Danny notice Thor was out cold as Loki's body started to glow red, Then a burst of red flew out of him and he fell to the ground

His staff shattered into thousands of pieces

Danny got onto his feet and made his way over to Loki, His hand had a burnt mark on it, He could still feel his heartbeat "You're still alive, That's a good thing" He then looked at what was left of the staff

He looked at the pieces and notice he has seen this kind of tech before, He couldn't put his fingers on where he has seen this before

He heard Thor slowly get up "W-What happened?" He asked rubbing his head

Danny stood "Loki was being minded controlled His eye color was a bight green, Which means he had some kind of ghost within him, But it turns out someone manged to build a chip that could use overshadowing on someone without my power's"

"Who would have done such a thing?"

"I don't know, The chip was destroyed so i couldn't see who made it" He said

Before Thor could speak Danny felt something hit the side of his neck, He pulled out what hit him and he looked to see a small little dart hit his neck "The fudge" He fell to the ground with a _**Thud**_ and soon he was in dreamland

* * *

When Danny awoke he saw himself laying in bed

"I see you're up" Amber said placing the rag on his head "How are you feeling?"

"Like i have been drugged"

"Yeah, Sorry about that"

"You drugged me!?"

"No, I didn't do it" She said "Some soldier did, Don't worry, It was only a sleeping dart"

"Why did he shoot me?" Danny asked sitting up

"He had order's to bring you back, I knew who he was. I told Fury i would take care of you till you wake up" She said with a smile

"W-What happened to Loki?"

"He's in the other room. It would seem he was under mind control" Amber said "Thor and Loki are talking with each other" She placed a rag over his forehead "Loki doesn't remember what happened to him. Thor said right before you were knocked out that you said there was a chip inside him. What did you mean by that?"

"He had a chip. It allowed someone to overshadow his mind to take control. Someone with money made that. I think Vlad might be behind this but i have no proof"

"I'll see if i can dig anything up on Vlad. We might find out if he was behind this"

"There was also one more thing" Danny said. Amber looked at him with a smile waiting for him to speak "There was some kind of cyborg that helped us out there. Did you find out who sent him?"

"Someone else was out there?" Amber asked shocked

* * *

Fury stood on the deck of the airship watching the sun go down

"I see someone is enjoying himself" Said a voice

Fury looked behind him to see Blaze standing there "I see you're up and about"

"Yeah, It's been awhile since i've been out of my cage" Blaze said "How long have i've been asleep?"

"Only for a few years" Fury said "Loki was being mind controlled. I want you to find out who it was and bring them to me"

"Might take some time. I mean, I don't even know where to start" Blaze said

"You remember your old friend Amber right?"

"What about her?"

"She is watching Danny Phantom. A hero from Amity Park. He knows something about all this"

"And you want me to find out who did this? I don't think Amber will be too happy to see what you have done to me" Blaze said "After all look at how i look"

"Just speak with him. Find out everything you can and see if you can track down who did this"

Blaze nodded and walked away leaving Fury to look out at the sea

* * *

Vlad slammed his hands onto the desk

"Butterballs! I was so close too!" Vlad looked at the staff "With Loki out of the picture i'll need to stay low for awhile. Don't need Fury and his men poking around my place" Vlad picked up the staff and smiled "With this i can start my own line of weapons"

The lights in the room started to flicker "Let's begin" There was a flash of light and a evil laugh

* * *

Danny was finally taken back to his new home

He sat by his desk, He was going over the files Amber had given him

Danny looked over the files as he looked at the papers "_Should i join? Or should i just stay out of the loop?_" He didn't know what to do. Normally Danny had Sam or Tucker to help him with choices like this. He closed his eyes and sat back trying to think

There was a knock at the door. What Danny saw shocked him, There standing in the doorway was Loki

Danny eyes went wide as he transformed into his ghost half "Came to finish me off?"

Loki raised his hand "I'm not here to fight, I came here to thank you for what you have done. I owe you my life"

Danny didn't know what to do but he knew if Loki is here S.H.I.E.L.D must know he was here

"I did what any other hero would have done" Danny said rubbing his neck. Danny notice Amber standing in the hall way. She was keeping her hand on her gun while watching Loki "Did you just come over here just to tell me thanks?"

"And to ask you how you manged to remove the chip?"

"I just fired the chip" Loki looked back at his hand and notice the burned mark on his hand "That should heal in time" Danny said making Loki feel better

Amber walked up to Loki "I heard you want to remain on earth?"

Loki looked at Amber "Yes, I have spoken with my brother about remaining here for awhile"

"Has Fury said you could stay?"

"Yes, But i must be watched at all time" Loki knew what he had done while being controlled but still, He didn't like being watched "Fury is going to find a nice place for me to live at for awhile"

Danny notice Amber had a wicked smile on her face "I know the perfect place you can live at"

Loki looked at her "And where is this place?"

Danny felt a shiver go down his spin "You can live here! I have another spare room you can stay in!"

Loki took a step back from her. He didn't like how she was so... Happy "I-I don't thin-"

"There is no need to thank me! After all! I'm a great roommate!" Amber grabbed Loki hand and dragged him off into the next room

"_Something tells she's going to enjoy this way too much_" Danny thought to himself as he watch Loki being taken away

* * *

_**To Be** **Continued** _

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4 Brother, Iron Phantom?

The Avengers Phantom

Chapter 4. Brother's. Iron Phantom?

* * *

Thor saw Loki inside his new room wearing new clothes

"Brother?" Thor said

Loki stood scared

"Do not be afraid brother, Danny has told me what has happened" He said stepping in "I do not hate you for what you did"

Loki smiled "Thank you, Brother"

"I hear you wish to remain on earth?"

"Yes, I have done bad things back in Asgard" Loki sat back down on the bed "I have angered father"

"Father isn't angry with you Loki, Why do you think i returned to earth? He wants you home"

"I will remain here" Loki stood and made his way over towards the window "I shall remain in New York and help with the rebuilding"

"I can't make you come home, But i believe father will come to you" Thor said making his way out of the room "I shall see you later, Brother" And he was gone

Loki looked down at his hand still seeing the burned mark of the chip on his hand, His memory is still fuzzy from what has happened and why he was force to do this world harm

* * *

Danny stood in Stark Tower as Tony ran a few test's on Danny's DNA

"So your parents built a suit kinda like mine?" Tony asked

"Yeah,They called it the Ecto-Skeleton, It would allow the user to have super strength and super speed. But the downfall of it, It would drain every last power out of you" Danny said standing as a scanner rolled around him

"And how did they fix that?" Tony asked

"They didn't, The suit was stolen after i used it to defeat Pariah Dark"

"Wait, I remember seeing that on the news, A whole town just disappears and reappears, Was that your town?"

"Yeah, That was my town, I saved it from being sucked into the ghost zone"

Tony smiled as his work was done "And when you put on this Ecto-Skeleton, It mixed with your power's?"

"Yeah, It gave my powers a mega boost, But it drained me quick"

"Alright" Tony got out of his chair "I've got everything i need" he walked over to Danny "I should have your suit ready by tomorrow night"

"Wait? Your building me a suit?" Danny asked shocked

"You earned it" Tony said with a smile

* * *

Amber sat on her couch with a nice warm cup of coffee in her hand as she watched the news

There came a knock at the door, Amber placed her coffee down and made her way over to the door, She opened the door, She looked at the figure in front of her "B-Blaze?" She asked shocked

"It's me" Blaze said with a smile

Amber pull him into a bear hug, That was when she felt something wrong, She pulled away looking at him "W-What did they do to you?" She asked hitting his chest and feeling the metal under his shirt

"They saved my life, I was near death when they found me" He said "If it wasn't for SHIELD, I would be dead"

"So, You're a cyborg?"

"Yeah" Blaze said "I was given the task to come and speak with you and Danny about what happened"

"So you're here to take him?"

"No, My order's are to know more about him, Loki is also on my radar"

Amber slammed the door in his face "IF YOU EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN I'LL SHOOT YOU MYSELF!" She yelled as she closed her eyes shut trying to hold back tears

Blaze touched the door as he lowered his head, He knew he just hurt his best friend, He slowly made his way out of the hall

* * *

Vlad stood in his factory

He walked up to a suit that looked almost like Iron man's but a lot bigger

"When can these be ready for shipment?" Vlad asked looking over at his two scientist

"W-We don't have any way to power them" One of the scientist said

Vlad looked back at the suit "I might know away" He said with a smile as he walked away

* * *

Inside a dark lab a figure watched as the news showed the battle that happened in New York

"Master, The one with the D on his chest is in fact Danny Phantom" Said a man

He looked over at the man "Are you sure?"

"We are 100% sure" He said

"Send the men, I want him brought to me alive"

"Yes sir!" He raised both his arms into the air "HAIL HYDRA!"

* * *

Danny looked out at the city from Stark Tower

"It's going to take time for this city to recover from what happened" Tony said as he walked up to Danny

"Yeah, Till then i guess it's up to us to help fix it" Danny said looking at Tony

"I've already have a whole company working to help rebuild"

Danny rolled his eyes "You can build a suit that makes you fly but you can't help fix up some buildings? Sound to me your mostly into the hero gig"

Tony chuckles "I plan on going down there, But right now i needed here to look over this" Tony snapped his fingers and a hologram showed Loki's staff "I'm trying to understand it's energy"

Danny looked at the staff "Why do you care so much about that staff?"

"I don't, It's the energy i care about" Tony said "It managed to open a portal, Give Loki power's we have never seen, Who ever used Loki still has this energy"

Danny could only nod

"Sir, You suit is ready" Jarvis said

"Great!" Tony walked around to the computer "If you could just stand on that pad right there" Tony said pointing to the pad

Danny walked over and stood on the pad

Around him the pad moved and armor parts began to move around him, He saw the armor click into place around his body and soon he was in his own armor

"I call it, Mark Phantom" Tony said with a smile

Danny smiled as he saw himself in the mirror and saw all the cool toys

"Now, If my math is correct, And it always is" Tony walked around the computer "The suit will give your power about a 70% power boost"

Danny transformed into his ghost half, He looked at the mirror and saw the armor changed from silver to black and white, He also noticed his power level pop up in the corner "My power's are at 170%"

"As i said, It gives you a boost" He tapped the armor "You liking it so far?"

"I'm loving it" Danny couldn't believe how cool his armor looked

Tony smiled as he walked over to the corner and suited up "Shall we take your new suit out for a test spin?"

Danny didn't need to be asked twice as he took off running and jumped into the air taking off flying like a rocket with Tony close behind

* * *

Blaze slowly made his way through the factory

"_Blaze? What are you doing? I thought i told you to speak with Danny!?_" Furry said

"Change of plans, I picked up a strange energy source here, I'm going to find out who's behind it" He said as he made his way towards a random door, He used his robotic hand to break the lock

Blaze walked miles under ground

"_I want this put into each one of those robots, I want them up and running within an hour_" Blaze couldn't make out the voice

"_As you wish sir_" Blaze found where they were held up and saw the blue cube

"So that's where it's been" Blaze said as he looked around the room

Blaze felt something behind him, He quickly turned around to see Vlad Master's behind him with a gun "I see SHEILD sent a spy" He fired the gun

Blaze went flying backwards and landed on his back "_Emergy shut down_" Blaze body said as he felt his body shut down and he fell into a deep sleep

"I see he's a robot" Vlad walked over towards Blaze and bent down "Wait... Your human and michan together" He tapped Blaze chest "A cyborg" Vlad looked up at his men "I want him studied"

* * *

Danny and Tony landed on the roof of Stark Tower

"This suit handles like a dream" Danny said as he looked around

"Glad you like it" Tony said looking over at Danny

Danny notice how dark it has gotten "Um... When did it get so dark?"

Tony looked at the time "It's only four"

They both looked up to see a giant ship hovering in the sky as thousands of ships came flying down towards them

* * *

SHIELDS Alarms were going over

"What is going on!?" Fury yelled getting off his coat

"Sir, A large ship just appeared over New York" Said a soldier

"How large?" Fury asked

"It's twice the size of New York"

Fury's eye went wide "I want all men ready for battle"

"Sir... We're still recovering from our last battle" Said the soldier

* * *

Amber and Loki saw as a battle began

Loki took off running while Amber went to find her gun

Loki ran outside and saw the ships attack Danny and Tony

Amber came running out "We have to help them!"

Loki turned towards Amber "Call my brother, He'll be able to help"

Amber nodded as she took off running, Loki brought out his hand and his staff appeared in his hand and he took off into the sky

* * *

Danny notice the ships were coming out in greater numbers

"I'll take the thousands on the right, You take the thousands on the left" Tony said

"What about the middle?" Danny asked

"I'll handle the middle" Loki said his staff glowing green

They all flew towards the ships ready for battle

Danny fired his ecto rays at the ships as they fired on him

Tony felt a sharp pain as his suit was blasted by a strange laser, He fell hard on top of his tower

Loki felt the shark pain as he fell right next to Tony

Danny felt the sharp pain but instead of fally to the ground the ship grabbed him and took him to the mother ship

Tony's system slowly came back online as Loki slowly got back onto his feet

"Well, That was new" Loki said cracking his neck

Tony got to his feet "Whatever they fired at us has a kick" Tony notice Danny wasn't around "Where's Danny?"

Loki looked around then back up into the sky "They must have taken him"

Tony tried to use the tracker on Danny's suit "The tracker i used on Danny's suit is turned off, They must figured out how to turn it off"

Thor landed on the roof "Where are these ships the girl speaks of?"

They both look at Thor "To late brother, They are gone" Loki look back towards the sky "And they took Danny"

* * *

Danny slowly awoke to find himself bounded to the wall, He looked around the room only to see a man wearing nothing but a black mask

"I see our hero is awake" He said slowly walking over to Danny

"Where am i?" Danny asked

"You're under ocean" The Masked man said

Danny went to phase through the cuffs but couldn't "Don't think about phasing through those cuffs, It's made out of Ecto-Ranium"

Danny looked at the cuff and notice they were glowing green "What do you want from me?"

Danny couldn't see it but he could feel him grinning at him "Your DNA, That's what i want"

* * *

_**To Be**_** Continued**

* * *

**Alright, New chapter for The Avenger's Phantom! Hope you all enjoy and i have to thank Thor for getting back into the hero mood, The soundtrack for Thor is awesome. As also tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5 DNA He's Back!

The Avengers Phantom

Chapter 5. DNA. He's Back!

* * *

Danny glared at him "Why do you want my DNA?"

He let out a chuckle "I plan on making a ghost army"

Danny chuckled "Sorry pal, Last person who tried to use my DNA couldn't keep them from melting"

"Vlad Master's" He said walking away from him and pulling up a file on screen "His idea was good, But" With a click Danny saw his DNA be split apart "He was trying to clone you both, But we just need your ghost DNA"

"You're crazy if you think you could us my powers to build an army"

"Don't worry Danny Phantom... Or should i say Danny Fenton, My army will be able to control there power's just like you"

Danny's wides went wide as he knew his human name "H-How do you know my name?"

He chuckled "I know more about you Danny then anyone in the world" He said walking up to him "I've been watching you for a very long time Danny"

"Your a sicko"

"Call me whatever you like, But the fact is i know who you are and who your friends and family are, With one word and they will be killed" He said turning away from Danny "If you try anything funny and i'll make sure you see your home covered in blood"

"Who are you?" Danny asked

"I go by many names, But you may call me" He turned back towards Danny "Dark"

* * *

Jazz placed the last of her cloths inside her suit case

There came a knock at the door "Jazz, You knew he was in New York didn't you?" Jazz looked to see a Sam in the door frame

"Yes"

"And this split your mind when your parents went on a manhunt to find Danny, And you knew he was in New York?" Sam said still glaring at Jazz

"He was planning on running away without telling anyone, If i didn't catch him and make him go to New York, No one would have known where he went" Jazz said sitting down on her bed "I'm going to New York, You can come with"

* * *

Blaze slowly felt himself coming too as he looked around the room

"What have you managed to dig up on our metal friend here?" Vlad asked sitting in a chair drinking a cup of coffee

"Well, From what we can tell he belongs to SHIELD, He looked to have some of his body parts blown off"

"So they took him built him into a Cyborg?"

"That's what it looks like sir"

"And can we do something like this?" Vlad asked looking over at Blaze

"We can"

"Good, I want to be able to use this" Vlad slowly stood "See if you can get into you his memory's and delete what he saw here, And download a ringtone into his arm for giggles"

"As you wish sir"

* * *

Amber dug through her closet pulling out some guns and some bags, She began to load each gun into the bags and ammo

There came knock at the front door. Amber pulled a blanket over her bags and made her way towards the front door

She opened the door to see Jazz standing in front of her "J-Jazz? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my brother" Jazz said, Amber notice a girl behind her

"Who's she?"

"Names Sam Manson, I'm Danny's best friend" Sam aid glaring at Amber

"Come in" Amber said letting them enter her home "Sit anywhere you want"

Sam and Jazz sat on the couch "Where's Danny?" Jazz asked

Amber sat down in a chair, She went to speak when all three of them heard a noise in the kitchen

"HOW DARE YOU BURN MY TOAST! YOU STUPID TOASTER!" There was a loud crashing noise and a bang and Loki came walking out of the kitchen angry as he made his way to his room

"That's the fifth toaster in at less than six hours now" Amber said lowering her head "I even bought a user friendly toaster too"

"He has trouble with toaster's?" Jazz asked

"He's still knew to this whole technology thing" Amber said trying to forget about the toaster

"We'll were not here about toaster's, Were here about Danny, Where is he?" Sam said

"He's not here" Amber said looking over at Sam "Last i saw him he was with Tony Stark testing out a suit when something big took him"

Jazz and Sam eyes went wide "What do you mean something big took him?" Jazz asked

"A ship came out of nowhere and attacked Tony and Danny, The took down Tony quickly and took down Danny, When i finally got to the roof only people there was Tony, Loki and Thor" Amber stood "I've started packing, I'm going to search high and low for him"

Jazz stood "We might not have to search high or low for him, The booooo-merang can find him"

"They what arange?"

"The booooo-merang can find him, It locks on to ecto-signature, It will lead us straight to Danny!" Jazz said

"Alright, I can get us a plane, I have weapons we can use if we run into whoever took him"

Loki came walking out with a baseball bat "I will have my toast my way"

Amber quickly rush into the kitchen and took away his bat "You will not destroy my toaster! You understand me!?" Amber yelled at Loki

* * *

Time froze around the men in the lab as a strange looking ghost appeared with a staff with a clock on it

He floated over to Blaze with a thermos in his hand, He placed the thermos on the side of his arm and allowed the energy inside to be let out. The ghost clicked his staff "Time In" and he was gone

Blaze felt a sharp pain and soon he felt his whole body become stronger and he busted through the cuffs

The men started to run as Blaze eyes were glowing red as he let out a wicked yell blowing everything away

* * *

Steve saw Amber trying to sneak aboard one of his planes

"And where do you think your going?" Steve asked

Amber turned around "Cap! Oh um... Just taking this plane for a test flight, Fury's order's" Amber said hoping to fool him

"And those guns are just for testing as well?" Steve asked pointing to the guns

"Oh those! I forgot i had those in my bag!"

"You know where Danny is don't you?" Steve asked

"Not yet but we will be able to soon"

"Fury will be furious if you caught you stealing for him, Yet" Steve looked at the two girls in the plane "Maybe we can all find him together"

Amber gave Steve a funny look "Huh?"

"I'll get ahold of the other's and we all can go and rescue Danny" Steve said to Amber "Go ahead and take off, Meet me here" He handed Amber a piece of paper "Hurry before anyone else catches you"

Amber rushed inside the plane and began to take off

* * *

Danny watched as his blood was being taken from him

"You can't keep me hanging from here"

"I know, I have a whole prison cell built just for you, It's made out of the same stuff that's keeping you locked up"

"How did you managed to find that much Ecto-ranium?"

"There was a whole meteor made of that stuff floating in space" Dark said "My men mined it out and bought every last piece here and we made your cell, Don't worry" Dark said walking over to Danny "Once i have my army ready i'll send you back on your way home"

"No, You'll keep me locked up so you can study me"

"Not true, All i want is your DNA" Darkness said "Besides, I plan on bring Vlad here and maybe combine your two's DNA to make an even powerful soldier"

Danny's eyes went wide "Don't do that! If you do that you'll destroy this world along with yourself!"

Dark couldn't believe his ears "How would you know? Unless you've seen it?"

"Let's just say, It took everything in me to be able to stop it" Danny said

"Thank you, I now know what i'm dealing with" Dark snapped his fingers "I want Vlad Master's here now"

"As you wish sir!" Said the soldier as he took off running

"Are you hungry?" Dark asked

* * *

Amber landed the plane where Steve told her to land

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked

"Cap told us to wait here for him" Amber said looking around at the old military base

"Can we trust him?" Jazz asked

"He's Captain America! Of course we can trust him!" Amber said sitting back

There came a knock at the side of the door and Amber jumped, She saw Iron Man standing there, She rolled down the window "Don't scare me like that Tony!"

"Sorry kiddo, Cap told me to come here, Said something about you know how to find Danny?"

"The booooo-merang can find him, It locks on to ecto-signature" Jazz said holding the booooo-merang

Jazz notice a man with a hammer come walking up to the plane "Metal man, Amber" Thor said

Loki landed on the other side of the plane "I'm kinda surprised you didn't tell me you knew how to find Danny"

Amber felt bad for not telling Loki the trust

The Captain came rolling in with Bruce Banner on the back of his bike "Alright, We're all here"

"What about Black Widow and Hawkeye?" Amber asked

"They our on another mission" Steve said "Our mission is to find Danny Fenton and bring him home"

"We know that" Tony said

"I'm just reminding everyone" Steve said "We will take down this enemy and make sure they stay down"

Everyone started to get into the plane

* * *

Blaze found himself in a bathroom at a gas station

"W-What's going on?" Blaze asked himself as he looked in the mirror

His face faded and he saw a green figure with flaming white hair and glowing red eyes look back at him "It would seem we had to fuse together for something" He said picking his teeth

Blaze stepped back from the mirror "W-What are you?"

"Names Dan" He said looking at Blaze "And were stuck with each other till whatever our mission is done with"

"H-How... Did you get inside me?" Blaze asked trying to figure things out

"Listen, It's a very long story, Right now, Our mission is to protect Vlad"

"Why do we have to protect him?"

"Because someone will try and fuse his DNA with Danny's DNA and make a powerful army" Dan said "Trust me, I don't want an army of clones to have my power's"

"Wait? Your power's?"

"I'll give you the short story" Dan said "I'm Vlad and Danny, Well i'm just there ghost halfs fused together, Don't worry, I'm still going to be imprison inside still after i help save the world"

* * *

The plane flew over the Pacific Ocean

"Are you sure that thing will lead us to Danny?" Tony asked

"Yes, We've used it before to find Danny" Sam said

The booooo-merang flew straight down into the water as the plane hovered over the water

"Looks like he's underwater" Amber said as she switched the plane into auto pilot, She made her way towards the back and started putting on scopa gear

"For all we know it could have ran out of power" Tony said

"It never runs out of power" Jazz said "If it went down into the ocean because Danny is down there"

"Hope you're right about this" Tony said as his helmet closed "I'll go down and check it out, You all stay here" Tony jumped out of the plane and into the ocean

* * *

_**To Be** **Continued**_

* * *

**Here is the next chapter for you all! Okay so i've got a story challenge for someone, If you want to accept this challenge PM me and i'll give you the challenge.**

**As always, Tell me what you think!**


End file.
